DRW Chuck Greene
Former two time national Motocross champion, Chuck Greene is the reluctant hero and protagonist of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2, and Dead Rising 2: Case West. He is a widower and the father of Katey Greene, who was bitten by her zombified mother in the Las Vegas outbreak. His first appearance was in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, a prologue to the sequel, as well as an introduction of Chuck and his daughter. He is an extremely resourceful mechanic, able to repair and construct anything he can imagine.Tape it or Die, Comparing the Terror is Reality Contestants Background Dead Rising 2: Case Zero The game is set two years after Dead Rising and three years before Dead Rising 2. The Greenes were in Las Vegas, attending a motocross event when the city was overrun by the infected. During the outbreak, Chuck lost his wife to infection. She was zombified and infected their daughter through a bite. Chuck must now give Katey two doses of Zombrex per dayEventually only 1 dose per day is needed, as the drug progresses throughout the years between Case Zero and Dead Rising 2. to keep her from turning into a zombie. Chuck and his daughter manage to escape to Still Creek, a town approximately 46 miles from Las Vegas. When they stop at a local gas station for more fuel, someone steals Chuck's truck, which also has his daughter's Zombrex in it. As a horde of zombies arrive, Chuck barricades Katey inside the gas station and fights his way to a crashed ambulance in the military's abandoned quarantine zone, where he finds an unopened vial of Zombrex. He then overhears from the walkie-talkie on a dead soldier that the army is arriving to clean up the town, and orders are that nobody is allowed to leave Still Creek until then. After obtaining a damaged motorcycle and repairing it, and killing a psychotic mechanic intent on adding Katey to his "trophy" collection, he escapes Still Creek with his daughter during the confusion of the military's cleanup operation. He eventually finds his truck again; the thief died from unknown causes. He obtains more Zombrex, Katey's picture and belongings as well as his signature yellow racing jacket, before finally continuing his journey. Dead Rising 2 Three years have passed and Chuck is competing in Fortune City's Terror Is Reality XVII: Payback to pay for Zombrex. After a night of competition, an outbreak hits Fortune City and Chuck must find safety for his daughter. They find refuge in a bunker, but unfortunately there is no supply of Zombrex. Chuck must venture out into Fortune City in search of Zombrex that will keep Katey alive until rescue arrives. According to a news report by Rebecca Chang, someone impersonating Chuck caused the zombie outbreak in the Fortune City arena and the blame falls on him as well as the CURE protest group. Read More... Dead Rising 2: Case West Chuck fights side-by-side with Frank West, the protagonist of Dead Rising, in this epilogue to Dead Rising 2. See Dead Rising 2: Case West for all the info. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Chuck returns in a what-if scenario on what if Frank West was the hero of the Fortune City Outbreak. Falling on hard times, he's taken on shabby, long hair and a deeper 5 o'clock shadow. Chuck has turned into a psychopath, after his daughter Katey's unexplained demise during the outbreak. Evidence of this is the doll strapped to the back of Chuck (Which resembles Katey) a discarded kid's backpack in the Green Room of the Arena, and Chuck seeemingly talks to Katey as though she's with him. He makes a few comments about the zombies, remarking that "They're annoying, but easy to kill....and it's kinda fun." Frank obtains the Combo Bay Key upon Chuck's defeat. Trivia :For more on Chuck's development, see Dead Rising 2 Artbook:The evolution of Chuck Greene. * During the game's development, Chuck's last name was Reid,Zak Islam, Dead Rising 2 - The Evolution of Chuck Reid, playstationlifestyle.net, (May 30, 2010).'' a slight change in the color "Red". His final last name, Greene, plays off this, as it is a slight change of the color "Green".This is most likely a reference to Red Green of The Red Green Show, seeing as they both have an obsession with duct tape. Chuck Reid was a smokejumper, "jumping out of airplanes into the unknown dangers of wild raging forest fires". align=right } * Similar to the previous Frank West Cameo found in Left 4 Dead's "The Passing" downloadable content, Left 4 Dead hid a photo of Chuck in its September 2010 comic and a congratulations image in its blog post.Fahey, Mike. Left 4 Dead Loves Dead Rising, Kotaku, (September 2010). *Dead Rising 2 producer Shin Ohara stated in an interview: **"The big difference about Frank West and Chuck is Frank was all about himself. He wanted to get the scoop and that was all he was after. In terms of Chuck, he has an infected daughter, Katey, and he has to clear his name because he’s being framed. It’s not just about himself, but its for someone else. That’s the biggest difference between those two characters and makes Chuck’s story a little more interesting."Spencer, Dead Rising 2 Interview On Duct Tape, The Timer, And Playboy, Siliconera, (August 13, 2010). * "For someone on a strict schedule, Chuck sure does take his time about things. His attempt at sprinting from the ravenous hordes equates to more of a casual jog to safety. He's quite happy to spend ten seconds brutally dispatching one zombie, while fifteen more slaver at his heels. And most inexplicably of all, he is a vain man who every time he tries on some new clothes, stands there checking himself out as a zombie lumbers up and chows down on his neck. Considering how relaxed Chuck is, even whilst being eaten, it's hard to believe he is in a race against time!"Raze, Ashton.Dead Rising 2 video game review Dead Rising 2 doesn't offer much of a different experience from its predecessor, but it's still a fun - if flawed - zombie frolic writes Ashton Raze, Telegraph, (September 27, 2010). Chuck's comments * In Dead Rising 2, Chuck occasionally quips on the circumstance of a psychopath's death. **When Randy Tugman dies, a dead woman dressed as a bride, reanimates and eats Randy, while Chuck says "You may now kiss the bride". **Seymour Redding, whom shortly before his death, keeps claiming how he is twice the man Chuck is, before falling on a circular saw and literally becoming two pieces; thus "twice the man". Chuck comments; "I saw what you did there", a double entendre, referencing the outcome of his death, and the saw itself. **When Leon Bell lights himself and his motorbike on fire, and dies saying "Never forget chump. I'm number one!" Chuck remarks "Yeah... you're on fire." **Chuck also does so unintentionally before his fight with Ray Sullivan, stating that he is not leaving Fortune City "in one piece" to Stacey, and after their battle, Chuck grappling Sullivan to the railing with a pair of handcuffs results in him being split into two pieces. While this was most likely an unintentional joke, it is humorous and ironic nonetheless. Clothing and appearance *It appears that the design of Chuck's default underwear is that of Arthur's Boxers, covered in lovehearts. *Unlike Frank West, if the player decides to dress him up in one of the female clothing items, he will remark on it, saying something like: "Um...Seriously?", "Uuuuh........" "If you say so..." and "I got a bad feeling about this.". If dressed in children's clothing, he will say something like: "I'm a big boy now!". Also, if dressed in a piece of clothing with the prefix Funny, Chuck will laugh hysterically for a few seconds. * Chuck's jacket brand is "Ijiek", the romaji for the first name of the creator of Dead Rising, Keiji Inafune, spelled backwards. Ijiek brand sports wear always has the number 4 on it. A canceled avatar for the xbxo 360 had an avatar. * Chuck has a scar on his right eyebrow. It is more than likely received sometime shortly before Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, as his eyebrow appears to be freshly injured in Case Zero. His appearance is changed slightly to reflect the fact that he is 3 years younger, for example, his hair is shorter. * In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, there are no stitches on Chuck's scar during game play if the player changes Chuck's outfit. Quotes "You may now kiss the bride." - After Randy's death "I saw what you did there." - After Seymour's death "That was like a porno. Without the sex.'" - After watching Love in the Family movie. Gallery /Gallery}} Chuck in case zero.png|Chuck as he appears in Case Zero. Chuck Greene's Bio.jpg|Chuck's Official Bio References Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters